


Two Hands Clasping

by JadeSplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burning at stake, Execution, F/F, Love, OCs - Freeform, Prison, Probably in medieval Europe but who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSplash7/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: Rieka of Quij has always been strong, even under the current circumstances: imprisoned, accused, and set to be executed. She must continue til her final breath to be be strong. Be strong for her love, Ciana of Alyonvin...





	Two Hands Clasping

I, in the dark, small cell am clasping hands with her despite the manacles restraining our wrists. I give a weak smile, raising my arm so she can see.

My love flutters open her eyes, face pale from not seeing the sun for so long, and attempts to smile back. “Today’s the day..” I whisper though we are the only ones near. She nods, and her expression is both relieved and fearful.

After being sentenced what felt like years ago, we’ve rotted in this cell for months. The brutal conditions we’ve suffered have made us long for release. And it’s happening, one way or another, I suppose. Yes, we are finally leaving...through death.

We’re to be executed this evening. Though she is still frightened, I’m ready. I once was hopeful, back in days before. Those vague memories seem more dreamlike, dreams of freedom and gingerbread and a place called ‘home.’ I think I remember more than her, though, for when I mention ‘before’ she looks at me with confused eyes.

This place has been hard on both of us, this damp, dark cell. I glance back at her, she looks back with a question in her eyes. “Rieka, do you think ‘the end’ will hurt?” She asks, full of concern.

I’ve portrayed ‘the end’ as an escape to a better place, something to look forward too as I know her mind would’ve broke even more if I had been truthful in the beginning. She is now a husk of her former self, so different and broken from ‘before.’

For once, however, I don’t withhold the whole truth. “Well, Ciana, it probably will as it progresses. But I’ll be with you, my love, and we’ll be brave together.”

As she nods, trusting my answer completely, my heart breaks just a bit more. It will be incredibly agonizing. But she can’t know, she mustn’t.  
I scoot closer, and gaze at her. Her once wavy hair is now limp, her skin is riddled with bruises and dirt, and her eyes are more empty. But she’s still there. I press my lips lightly to hers, and she sighs. I assume I, too, now looked defeated. However, as long as we are together, things won’t be too bad..

I wake to the rare sound of the guard’s key opening the door. Ciana and I must’ve fallen asleep. I pull her to her feet as the guard slams open the door.

Barely glancing at us, he unlocks our chained wrists for the first time in what must be ages. As he reties them with rope, I nod encouragingly at her. We’re led out to the hall where three more guards await.

How many are needed to escort two beaten down girls? I slide close to Ciana as we’re marched out to a small courtyard. Only a few people mill around, awaiting our arrival.

Huh. I’d’ve expected the two sodomite witches’ death to be more of a anticipated spectacle. It’s better that there’s almost no one, at least compared to the ones I’ve witnessed what I think was ‘before’. As our sun-deprived eyes adjust to the light, Ciana stops and stares at the sight before us.

Eyes wide, she takes in the sight of the stake in the ground, which towers above, large enough to accommodate the both of us. One guard shoves her along, and I grab her hand. We’re roped to the stake, spiky hay and tinder at our feet.

I am on the opposite side of the stake of her, our hands are then re-tied to the others so neither can escape. Ciana whimpers, and start I stroke her hand as a rather important looking woman steps forward.

She begins to read off her scroll, announcing, “Rieka of Quij and Ciana of Alyonvin, you are sentenced to be burned at the stake for the crimes of sodomy and witchcraft.”

She peers over the paper at us, while a masked man stands near with a large torch. “Do you have any last words?” Ciana looks to me, and I shake my head.

The woman then nods to the man. Her lowers the torch and the tinder is lit. I close my eyes as the fire builds. Smoke fill my eyes and nose, and as I hear Ciana coughing, I whisper sweet nothings to her, attempting to distract.

Soon my voice is too hoarse to continue, and I feel a flame start to catch my dress. My leg is encased in a searing pain as the dress partially burns away, and from her screams I can tell Ciana is experiencing the same thing.

The smoke and burning pain grows until it is all I know, will ever know. My flesh melts and bubbles, and I, too, scream my agony to the sky. As the the fire grows higher and higher, I can only hope my love is already gone, for her screams have stopped.

But this ordeal isn’t over for me; the pain continues for what seems an eternity. Slowly, after so long, My eyes flutter as the pain fades, the empty darkness welcoming me to its embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m new to this writing thing...do tell me what you think in the comments, or any suggestions, please! :)


End file.
